The present invention relates to a forms order entry system and, more particularly, to a forms order entry system including a first computer system including an order entry user interface, a second computer system remote from and in communication with the first computer system, and a printing station computer system, wherein the second computer system is operative to price, validate, and transmit a forms order entered at the user interface in the first computer system.
Comprehensive business form design, manufacture, and pricing is problematic because it is difficult to accurately coordinate form design, manufacturing, and pricing. For example, to create a form, one must create a form design, determine if the form is manufacturable, determine the steps necessary to manufacture the form, locate a manufacturing facility capable of manufacturing the form, determine the cost of manufacturing the form, etc. Each of these form design, manufacturing, and pricing determinations are often subject to the unique expertise of a number of individuals. Further, each of these individuals are likely to be located across an extended geographical area. The result is a form design, manufacturing, and pricing process that is subject to significant delay and inaccurate design, pricing, and manufacture. Accordingly, there is a need for a forms order entry system that provides for automation of a significant portion of the design, manufacture, and pricing mechanisms. Further, there is a need for a forms order entry system that does so in an efficient and user-friendly manner.